To the Power of Infinity
by Nobody426
Summary: One-shots. Humor, fluff, angst, friendship and everything in between. Some are 100 words long, and some are 2000. Thanks for reading! All chapters are free for adoption, PM me first though. Latest stop: I is for Imprint. Sometimes, not all ghosts are corporeal and sentient. Sometimes they are just an imprint of who they were...
1. Chapter 1

**I for Immortal**

"Hey, look! There something in this wreck after all! Perhaps we could finally get something into that 2nd millennium museum that our boss is trying to build." One of the workers in the silver titanium metal suits called out to the others.

"Seriously, something must have gotten into his brain. Who in the right mind would want to make us go dig in here? There's nothing except the millennium-old concrete! No idea why he wanted to waste resources here digging up 21st century junk anyways."

The two workers chatted continuously as one controlled the mechanical arm to pry up the moss-filled concrete wall. What they dug up was something that resembled a save. A metal box—or what used to be one anyways.

A thick layer of dust already covered the rusted metal, and the lock was no longer needed as oxygen already eaten up most of it. The two expected something that would cost a fortune, maybe a diamond? Or gold? Or even better, some form of oil or fuel better it ran out completely three centuries ago? Or perhaps—

A thin worthless plastic-box look-alike thing that had some back stripes in the middle that shaped like seaweed? They'd never seen something quite like that before, but since it was in a safe, perhaps they should bring it back after all…

**Line break**

The man pushed the tape in a small ancient plastic box, and the two watched with amusement as the tape started to run.

[Static]

"Hi all," a boy's voiced boomed out of the battered machine, "This is Daniel Fenton." He chuckled dryly while the static continued. "This is the year," He pauses, "2398. I guess time passes really fast when you are no longer qualified as a mortal."

"Don't freak, I'm not some random crazy immortal-wannabe, nor am I divine or sparkle or anything. Nor am I a vampire. Or a zombie. There were so 'in' when I was still alive, kinda, with everyone else."

"All right, kids, wanna hear a ghost story? I know, I know. You're probably think: what's this fourteen-year-old boy trying to do? Well, excuse me, but I was born in 1993. Yeah, last millennium, way older than any of you are."

[Some background noise. A silent pause.]

Vaguely, the two workers and their boss marveled at the miracle how the tape survived throughout all the centuries. After all, it's already 3065! People have a long life expectancy, about 250 years. It's all the medical advances that can help to prolong one's life. Though, they were certain that this type of technology didn't exist in 21st century.

"Oh yes. I died, about three and a half centuries ago. When _she _did. You all wonder who she is?" More silence followed.

"She was a Goth. You know what a Goth is? It's someone who wears back, and you know, all into that dark stuff. I would know. She was wonderful—oh, and she's also an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Something along that line."

"I could talk on this tape perfectly fine, thank you. I still have a physical body. I didn't literally die with her. But you'd know if you're still fourteen when your best friend died of old age. I'm already half dead anyways. Yeah, you're not crazy. It's true."

"I'm a half-ghost. A halfa. Someone who could fly, go intangible, invisible, with other awesome powers, blah, blah, blah. Someone who was also bestowed with a terrible curse. I could never die." More silence followed that, with a faint shout of 'master of technology' in the background.

"Oh yes, I want to die. I _need _to die. To pass on, finally. After so many decades, centuries, I need to move on peacefully. There are no meanings for me to live anymore. My own family and friends died so many years ago—I could never forget them. I could never forget any details of my entire life."

At this, all three men were flabbergasted, how could someone be a half ghost? Yes—they already knew ghosts exist, as the ghost zone travel business was blooming each day. But a halfa? They never heard of it before.

"I guess you won't know how it feels even if I describe it to you. Can you imagine? It was painfully obvious that I wasn't growing by the time of my high school graduation. Everyone was so curious to find out what was wrong with me that I was forced to hide. With _Vlad_ no less.

"I was forced to stand on the sidelines when everyone grew old. My sister married a nice psychologist—at least she was happy. Sam was by herself all the way; she was one of the two that knew where I was. I was honestly surprised when Vlad Masters actually took me in; he's a half ghost too, if you are wondering. Not that it matters when he's lying in his grave now."

The three shared a quick look of disbelieve. The _Vlad Masters_? As in the one who was richer than Bill Gates and shaped the economic society in the 21st century? The one who seemingly disappeared when a man who looked exactly like him claimed that he was Vlad's long lost son and heir?

"So do you wonder why I record the tape in the first place? Well, Clockwork, the Master of Time predicted the start of a nuclear war that might potentially destroy humanity, and of course, I'm the one who had to rescue everyone, again. So guess what? He did some simulations, and it was said that I should go find whoever activate the tape. You probably don't know, but the tape is sending me an ectoplasmic pulse to me right now. He promised me that I would go in peace after all this insanity."

[More static, and all the sound went flat]

The boss turned around, ready to send it to the higher departments, and saw—

"I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

B is for Biased

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom<strong>

**Thanks to BlueWater626, the only story alert I've received so far.**

**Danny's parents are biased on a lot of things, but perhaps not all ghosts are evil afterall.**

* * *

><p>It's funny how people's minds worked. Seeing is believing, isn't it?<p>

Jack and Madeline Fenton would never believe ghosts exist if they didn't see them destroying the campus when they were in college. It didn't take that long to convince them that all ghosts are malevolent and evil in nature. All the ghosts they ever met had a similar goal—to dominate the universe and set the world in pure destruction.

They were convinced that all ghosts are like that—for nearly twenty years, until_ he_ came along.

It was curious, really, how that ghost keep saving them. They weren't stupid. They knew he was trying to save them, but _why_? The ghost boy had more than enough power to destroy the whole town with a lift of the finger, but he never did.

At first, they thought he was just pretending to help them. But as the time went on, it was clear that he was just trying to protect. The ghost boy's luck was just really rotten; he was framed way more than once.

They still have to catch him though. If he decided to be evil, there would be too much to lose. The chaos he could cause was unbearable—it's rare to have as much power as he held, they would not take a chance.

He may be good, but in their hearts, he's never going to be completely rid of evil. After all, it's the ghosts' nature, isn't it?

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day for the Fentons, when Jack and Maddie received another signal on their reader. A level seven ghost in the park, not half a mile away from FentonWorks.<p>

Not two minutes later, Jack and Maddie both hopped into the RV, driving/crashing into the park as soon as they could. On their short trip to the park, they all armed themselves with guns and traps, and the newly unknotted Fenton Fisher. They were determined to catch the ghost.

Level seven spectral entities are very rare, only few can reach that level and beyond. Pariah Dark, the Wisconsin Ghost, and Phantom, to list a few. In this case, the chance that it's Phantom is nearly 99.9%.

When they've finally stepped into the ten-meter radius of the ghost, what they saw was completely unexpected. Phantom-was murmuring softly to the little girl.

"Hey, it's okay. I bet your mother loves you very much. She didn't mean it, okay? You have my word on it." The white haired ghost said, peering into the little girl's eyes. Jack was about to jump out of the bushes and fire at him, but Maddie stopped him in the last minute. Phantom continued his sotto voce to the little girl, who was still sobbing by the swings.

"But my mother... She said I was good for nothing, that I couldn't accomplish anything! I'm just a nobody that nobody loves!" The girl continued, while Phantom put his hands on her shoulder.

"Look, you are certainly not a nobody, and I promise, you will have a special place in the world." He paused, and continued, "You know I want to be an astronaut too? Just because your mother doesn't appreciate astronomy as much as we do, doesn't mean that it's stupid, or lame. As long as you truly love it, it's anything _but _that. Please remember it."

Jack was imapatient at first, but slowly, he listened to Phantom too, puzzled at the reason why the ghost boy would ever considered to help the little girl. Maddie was glad that she supported her son to persue the astronaut dream from the very beginning, although she would much prefer if Danny chooses ghost fighting instead of that.

"Everyone called me a loser too, even nowadays. But never let that fail you. Come on, let's get you home, and explain to your mom why you don't want to be a nurse when you grow up, okay? She would understand." Phantom gave a hand to the little girl as she stood back up.

"Wanna fly? It was my wildest dream since I was introduced to space crafts, guess my dream finally came true, huh?"

Phantom took one of the little girl's hand and flew up. Both Maddie and Jack reached an agreement-perhaps not all ghosts are evil after all. Phantom is not only a hero in fending the city off, _if he really did that without another motive_, added Maddie silently, but he also helped others when they needed emotional support. And that, proves him to be a true hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a bit late, I had an unplanned trip to Michigan.<strong>

**The story took an weird turn at end... It was originally supposed to end with the girl on the swings, wanting to catch the stars... Well, way to make it cheesy, Nobody426.**

**Please Rate and Review, it's kinda surprising I didn't even have a single one...**


	3. Chapter 3

C for Chance

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, as much as I would like to.<strong>

**Special thanks to BlueWater626's review and DizzlyPuzzled's story alert!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that what everyone needs? A second chance?<strong>

**-Quote from Clockwork, The Ultimate Enemy**

A heavy silence fell upon the four that was sitting in the living room of the Fenton household, daring anyone to start the conversation. It was already too late when they nearly ripped their son apart molecule by molecule. It was unforgivable—an unforgivable action that they surely don't deserve any forgiveness.

The fact that their son was still in his ghost form didn't help at all, nothing but a painful reminder of the past 24 hours. But the ghost boy had to stay like that. He had to recover from the scars on his chest and limps. The scars that _they_ gave him.

His spectral tail waved back and forth. He knew he was going to be the one who breaks the silence. No one else would. His parents are too guilty to say anything while his sister—

Where is his sister anyways? She was just here a minute ago…

Not his main concern now anyways. "Look, I know I should have told you guys who—what I was, but I wanted to wait until you trust Phantom, not just because I was your son or anything."

Another wave of uncomfortable silence fell upon them once again after Danny finished that statement.

He chuckled dryly. "But I guess it's too late now, isn't it?" He gestured the wound on his torso. "I need you to know though, I'm not evil or anything. All I ever wanted was to protect Amity Park, I don't have a grand scheme or whatever."

He wasn't really angry or anything, his parents didn't know after all. But you would have thought that at least they would suspect their son was a half ghost after so many months. They actually did suspect, but the knowledge of 'half ghosts don't exist' stopped them from investigating further. He had every right to be bitter about his parents' ignorance.

The green ectoplasm had already lessened significantly from the oozing wound, they were starting to heal, but the pain would always be in his heart. Even if his parents didn't know, it was still an unforgivable act to dissect their own son. Even if he's a ghost.

Why does what you are matter so much anyways? So maybe you're a ghost, or an alien, or some other random life forms. Why are you judged base on your species? You're your own individual, how can someone judge you but what you are. Why does gh—

"Danny, I'm so sorry…" His mother said, unable to look at him. "You may not ever forgive me again, after what I did… I would understand. But I have to apologize what I did to you, not just because you are my son… Also because you are Phantom. I have to apologize as a ghost hunter."

He looked up at his mother, as Jack squeezed Maddie's hand to encourage her.

"I should have listened to you a long time ago when you tried to explain to me. I never listened. Just now when I really sat down and think—I realized how wrong I was all along. You really tried to prove to us that you're good."

Danny just realized that Jazz, Sam and Tucker were standing by his doorway, giving him support with smiles and slight nods.

"We've done such horrible things without thought, and we truly regret that." Maddie said and exchanged a glance with Jack. "Would you… Give us another chance?"

_"A second chance. Isn't that what everyone needs?"_ He remembered Clock Work saying that. He personally messed a big time too, if Clock Work had not given him another chance; not only would the world in utter chaos, he would also have died because of the Observant.

"Yes. You deserve a second chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Can I make it any cheesier? It's quite hard to write, I hope I got the emotions just okay.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I had quite a lot of stuff to do since school started three weeks ago! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>H is for Harry Potter<strong>

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2, in theaters July 15."_ The trailer ended as the lightning sped up the giant 'P'.

"Come on guys, don't we have better things to do than watching all the different versions of the Harry what's his face trailer?" Danny whined, fidgeting some new inventions rather than staring at the computer screen like his two other friends were doing.

"Do something else," Tucker snorted, eyes still not depriving from the screen, "like what?"

"I dunno, like… Fighting ghosts?" Danny faltered for a second, "What's so good about Harry Potter anyways? He's just a boy who got a scar on his face that was destined to die. I mean, seriously!"

"_Don't _insult Harry! He's brave and loyal—and down to earth too! Plus the whole story surrounds magic—no matter how Goth I am, a girl needs magic in her life too, you know?" Sam said, surprising Danny. She never seemed the type of girl that would like this stuff, she's always unique and… So not mainstream.

"But this is so overrated! What, with Voldemortphobia, the fear of no nose and stuff, this junk is ridiculous!" Danny shouted, frustrated that his friends were ignoring him.

"The ghosts aren't even tangible! They made us look so weak!" Danny protested, waving his arms around for emphasis.

"Oh, so you don't consider yourself as a human now, hmm? Harry was never this proud, even when he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Sam commented, waving Danny off.

"Oh my gosh, Sam! Have you seen that trick Harry just pulled off in Quiddich? It's phenomenal! I had never seen a better flier!" Tucker put his PDA in Sam's face, while she admired Harry on the Firebolt in the picture.

"Yeah… Poor Harry, I wonder what would happen if Sirius had lived…" Sam continued.

Neither of the friends has realized that their friend had already quietly slipped out of the basement, into the air above Amity Park.

"Harry this, Harry that. I'll show them I'm better than just a fictional character. I can do better than just waving a stick around yelling gibberish." Danny grumbled, suddenly wish that Sam had paid that much attention to him as she did Harry Potter. "Oh who am I kidding? I _wish _I am Harry Potter!"

It was not until the neon green fireworks that danced around him that he realized he wished for something. "Oh, crud…"

The green lights swirled around him a little, as the wind blew violently and pressed him back to the ground. He could feel himself changing back, and everything was blurry for a second. "_So you have wished for it, so shall it be…"_

The next thing he knew, he was in a middle-age castle that had stars as the ceiling, and the floating candle illuminated the halls. A robe was draped on him, and he could see the red and gold emblem gleaming among the folds.

"Come on Harry! You don't want to be late for astronomy, no?" A brown haired girl tugged his sleeve as he broke eye contact with a Vlad-look-alike.

"Oh crud." That certainly wasn't what he had in mind for the weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews truly makes my day, it would certainly help on my plot-bunnies too!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**D is for Dance**

**If anyone cares/reads this story, I apologize for the late update. Now enjoy!**

"No! I absolutely, positively, desperately does not need to wear that dress, nor do I want to in a billion years!" Sam Manson yelled to her mother, for she couldn't take it anymore. She threw the heap of pink frilly fabrics back into her mother's hand.

"Can't you understand? I don't like that dress, that sick color, or just anything with the word 'frilly' in it!" Sam shouted. "I've always wear whatever you want me to, but enough is enough! Can't I have a little freedom over what I choose to wear? What's wrong with my clothes anyways?"

"Everything!" Her mother screamed, didn't even bother to keep up her usual socialite calm demeanor. "Why can't you just be a proper daughter and do what I want? It's just a dress, a beautiful dress compared to your black rags! And this annual dance is very important to our family, all of your father's business partners are going to be presented there!"

"I don't want to go! I have to finish the English project with Danny—"

"That can wait. I'll make you a deal. You go to the Spring Ball and meet some fine young gentlemen, and I'll allow you to go out with that good-for-nothing Fenton boy."

"How did you know—"

"I'm not as ignorant as you think I am, Samantha. Now, about this dress, it's best to go with the pink…"

Sam was definitely miserable, she had to miss the date/project time with Danny, wear a pink dress no matter what, and meet a bunch of snobby boys. Luckily she talked herself out of the pink Barbie-doll makeup session.

Danny was understandable disappointed, but waved it off for Sam's sake.

And that's why here she stood, standing and doing absolutely nothing except for maintaining the fake smile on her face and nodding to every single boys coming her way. She wasn't in the mood to dance, and the dress was simply suffocating her.

Just when she was about to die from boredom, a familiar figure was walking to her. Black hair, blue eyes, and pretended-to-be-scrawny frame—

"Danny!" She smiled for the first time that night, walking as fast as she could in those killer high heels. "But how—" After all, the people who attended the ball were all high-class business men and officers, and there was no way her parents invited him.

"Let's just say it involves Vlad and my mom's cell phone number, and some suck up to him." Danny smiled.

"But you mom doesn't have a cell phone."

"Exactly." He gave her a pointed look as they broke into identical grins. "O lovely Miss Manson, care to dance?"

"Of course, Captain Phantom."

The two danced to the slow music, and it was not long before Sam thought, _perhaps dancing isn't that terrible after all, especially with him._

They just couldn't wait to see Mrs. and Mr. Manson's faces when they saw her with him.

**Drop a review-that'll make my day. Read my Percy Jackson stories, I bet you'll love at least one of 'em.**


	6. Chapter 6

**R for Reversed a.k.a. Evanescence, Part I**

**This story is an exception, you may not adopt it... I'll finish it someday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. (Though it is one of my goals)**

THUD! Danny dumped his schoolbag on his chair. Or what's left of it anyways.

After a day of ghost fighting, he's beyond exhausted. And he still got homework to turn in tomorrow… He looked at the shredded piece of rag on his chair. Scratch that, he's gonna revenge his backpack, capture the ghosts a few more times than wait till tomorrow to await the detentions that surely awaits him. Then maybe he could get his homework done among all the distractions… Maybe.

In all honesty, he couldn't ask for better friends. But the fact is, they don't understand. They never will. Nobody will understand what he's going through. All the physical changes, the pressure he had on, the double life he led… Not even Vlad can come close to understanding him. Although that fruit loop always claim that he could, Danny's responsibility and hero's complex are just too different than Vlad's dominate-the-world plan.

It could really be frustrating, sometimes, when things don't go their way. They never did. But particular bad days like these could really drive him on edge. With the constant pressure on him and that little voice at the back of his head that's always urging him to give up—he was sure that he couldn't hold it up like that forever. If only they could understand half of his inner turmoil…

But they don't. And they won't. They couldn't, so he could only fare for himself. Oh, how much he wish that his parents knew from the very beginning, at least then he'll have one less thing to worry about when he's in his ghost form. Too late now, he's not even sure whether he was more important or their science experiments were.

With an exhausted sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. Frustrated, he yelled, "Why can't anybody understand me? I wish they were in my shoe and see what I have to go through. Everyday." He settled on his bad and slung himself onto it. "I don't want this responsibility. I don't need another problem in my life. But someone had to do it, if not me, than who?"

He hit the bed in frustration as a light blue mist came out of his mouth. "Oh crap." As he looked around, the world went dark with a "so you have wished for it, so it shall be!" He regretted what he said. As much as he didn't like the 'job', he doesn't wish it on anybody else.

The world turned black.

Well, too late.

Line break

"Wake up, Danny." Maddie was slightly shaking Danny's arm, trying to wake him up.

"Just five more minutes, mom." As usual, Danny turned and made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Honey, you can't afford to be late again! Your father isn't here today so Jazz will have to fly you to school and she's leaving in ten minutes." Maddie said, inspecting Danny's raven hair.

"Dri've me to school? I can walk there myself." Danny slowly opened his eyes to his mother, and promptly screamed.

Silence.

Staring at the woman with an orange jumpsuit and yellow glowing eyes, Danny was beyond being freaked out. But… It could be one of his ghost enemies. Putting on his 'hero' voice, he accused, "Who are you, and what did you do to my mother?"

In reply, the woman just sighed and slightly shook her head. Then, to Danny's surprise, the familiar white rings washed over her like Danny's always did to him self, and left the normal Maddie with the blue jumpsuit behind.

"Honey, we've been over this. All this ghost envy is not healthy. I know it must be hard for you to not have powers as our son. But being just a human has its perks too. Maybe your powers were just not developed yet…" Maddie said, trying to convince herself of something.

Silence again.

Danny was just confused, he was quite sure that his mom wasn't a halfa. He would know, and his ghost sense would surely go off— He decided to just play along for now.

Uh… I'm perfectly fine, mom. Just gimme a second to get prepared!"

Opening his door, he walked to the hallway and gave a double take. With the exception of his room and the bathroom, there were no doors around whatsoever.

He wasn't stupid, or clueless, as many people would have thought. He knew Sam liked him; he just didn't want to let her know that he knew. With his occasional quick wit, he could come up a strategy instantly, as he usually did in the ghost battles.

In this situation, he had a fair idea what happened.

"Desiree… Next time I see you, I'll be sure to shove your face down the thermos…"

Line break

It wasn't long before Danny finished his morning routine, when Jazz phased out from the wall to the kitchen and startled Danny 'half-to-death'.

After Danny yelped a little, Maddie came in from the staircase and told Jazz. "Please don't startle your brother any further! Jazz!"

"But mom, he lived _fourteen _years in Amity park, surely he would…" Jazz faltered as she saw her mother's warning eyes.

"Fine. Danny, let's go. Grab your breakfast."

Line break

Flying with his sister in the sky might be one of the most abnormal things he ever did. Especially when he's not the one flying, but _his sister _was.

He didn't get to see any other houses clearly yet, but he was fairly sure there wasn't any _doors._ Heck, there wasn't even traffic this morning on the roads! In the contrast, there was one in the sky.

'Policemen' with fluorescent sticks created by their ectoplasm was directing the halfas' flow, and everyone around was flying by themselves, whether to school or to work.

The only one who was holding on to anyone was… Him.

He let out a dry chuckle. When he was in another world, he was bullied because of his parents' interests in ghosts and his need to keep his secret. In this world, he would probably be bullied because he wasn't one. Oh, if his simulation was correct, Dash would have fun with him later and he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

_Great, just lovely._

_So it seems like the whole Amity Park was halfas, huh?_ He just had to deal with it then.

Preview of part II…

No matter what dimension he was in, school was always boring. He was glad that at least something didn't change.

Earlier that day, his sister dropped him in front of that phase free school (so that students can't skip class that easily) and placed him in front of his two best friends, Sam and Tucker.

**Reviews make me happy... Constructive criticisms make me even happier... (So I know that you actually thought about what I can improve, like grammar, for one.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Angsty waters ahead. Spin off of I for Immortality.**

* * *

><p>A for Alone<p>

He knew it. She'd never be a ghost—she had nothing to hold on to. All his family had passed on, and he was still stuck as a ghost. Too bad, he needed to fulfill his obsession—protecting Amity Park against the rogue ghosts. As long as Amity Park stands, he would not pass on.

But she _promised._ That she'll stay with him until the end of time, or the end of Amity Park's ghost problems. That they'd finally live the 'happy ever after' after she died. After she comes back so that nobody would judge a fourteen year old with a sixty year old.

He never aged. He should've known better. Ghosts don't age, with the exception of the ones that were born in the Ghost Zone such as Box Lunch. He didn't age. And he never will.

Didn't she have something to do that wasn't accomplished in her life? To be with _him? _Or perhaps she didn't understand? _Or, _with a gulp, he though, _that I wasn't important enough? That I wasn't worthy enough for her to stay and be with me for the rest of eternity?_

They'd promised each other a long time ago, that one-day, someday, they'd soar together in the skies of Amity Park and continue the legacy of the Phantoms. After that everyone else they knew was long dead, and that they could enjoy each other's company.

He always knew, deep down, that he himself wasn't enough to make her stay on Earth. After being apart for so many years because of the 'age difference', that it wouldn't ever be the same as years ago. That they didn't fully remember what could been between them.

_Sam Manson _never became a ghost.

_Danny Phantom_ would forever soar the skies of Amity Park.

Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

"It's okay, I'll come back one day, I promise."

"Little brother—"

"I just want to go and fly around for a while, just myself and stuff."

"Little brother—"

"Really! I just want to be in the stars…"

"DANNY!"

"What?"

"No one blames you. Just enjoy your time up there and remember me, all right?"

"Well, I'll come back, I promise!"

"Stop making empty promises. Stop giving me false hope—"

"I'm not!"

"Then what's with the promise you made 30 years ago? Is that how you define 'soon'?"

"I…"

"It's alright. Nobody ever blamed you. Mom and Dad only wished that you would come back to see them one last time…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Shhh… Let's keep this goodbye a happy one. Just remember this, I love you."

"…"

"Well, I guess this is it. Good bye, Danny."

"… Bye Jazz."

"Look at the stars, little brother, they are always so bright… And now, you're one of 'em."


	9. Chapter 9

**Basically, challenged myself to write a drabble that's exactly 100 words.**

"Danny, look at me. Don't let go!"

"Sam… You know this is it. This…" Danny rolled aside and coughed, splattering a mixture of ectoplasm and blood all over the pavement. "Is what I meant to do, as a hero."

"I could have protected myself, I could have… You didn't need to take the bullet for me. It was meant for ghosts—it wouldn't even affect me!" Sam raised her voice.

"Neither of us knew…" Danny wheezed difficultly as Sam winced beside Danny.

"Besides, I'd take a bullet for you, any day. As a lover." Danny said, closing his dulling green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Love can be so agonizing. True story.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

E for Exhilarate

"Come on, Sam! It would be so fun! Just one more time, please?" Danny pouted as them finished the roller coaster ride on Diamondback, for the sixth time.

"No way Phantom, I can't stand anymore more of that insane 230 feet drop, it's practically plunging into your death at 80 miles per hour. Not everyone can fly, you know?" Sam said as she walked out wobbly, grabbing her bag. "Why don't you just fly yourself around? The thing can't go as fast as you can fly anyways."

They both walked into the booth, trying to find their picture while relishing the cool air. Thinking back, they could never understand why they chose to go to the amusement park—King's Island on such a hot day. It was over a hundred degrees!

"Well, for once, I'm not the pilot, the machine is. It's nice to know that I'm not always the one who is responsible for everything, you know? Having control over everything is not always the best feeling." Danny said, running a hand through his hair.

"What? What do you mean by that? There are wars only because people want power, land and money. Are you telling me that you don't want to be the one in power?"

"No, actually… Yes, um. What I mean is that sometimes-heavy responsibility comes with the power. It's just that when you mess up, you risk so much more than just blame or two. You risk lives, people's lives, and if I mess up, I can't bear knowing that I could have prevented it if I just tried harder…" Danny looked at Sam, blue eyes urging her to understand.

Sam raised her eyebrow and nodded, almost admiringly, "well, Danny, if everyone in the world understands that, there wouldn't really be any problems left."

"Heh," Danny rubbed behind his neck with his hand, embarrassed that he suddenly revealed a part of himself that nobody knows to Sam. "So… Can we go for another ride on the Diamondback?"

"Oh Danny, of course we can." Sam said, pushing Danny to the never-ending line. _And that's why I love you._


	11. Chapter 11

"So did your parents have any new leads for defeating the new Ghost King?" Sam asked as she walked to school with her two best friends after no school for two weeks for the Ghost War.

"Nope. Actually, I don't think the new Ghost King might be that bad at all… You know how he called off all the ghost army that were proceeding to invade any more countries, right?" Danny said nervously, fingering the Ring of Rage on his finger. _No, he couldn't let his friends know. Not now, not _ever.

"Really? I didn't even see that on the news yet. Guess I'll have to download a better app to keep me posted on all this ghost business." Tucker Foley said, trying to shut the beeping noises coming from his PDA.

Out of all three, Sam is a Goth and Tucker a techno-geek. Danny… Neither. And that's what everyone believed. He's nothing special, just an average geek with nothing better to do. His frequent disappearances were never questioned—nobody cared enough to. His friends knew something was up. They always did, but never really asked him about it. They gave up the questioning long before Sophomore year.

…And they believed that he was just another tyrant. Of course.

No, not the Fenton side, mind you, the _Phantom_ side—the side that toppled Pariah Dark, the ex-Ghost King two months ago; the side that all humans hate, especially his parents.

If you (well, you ought to be someone his trusts first, namely Jazz) ask him who was his biggest enemy two months ago, he would laugh and tell you a random ghost's name. Maybe Box Ghost or Skulker to just humor you, or he might actually be serious for a moment and tell you it's Vlad Plasmius or himself. But things change, and fate was definitely not kind on him.

If you ask him now, he would just give you a pained expression and try to change the topic. That is, if you could even get that far on interrogating him.

But then, his life was never easy, and he seriously needs to get use to that fact.


	12. Chapter 12

Turn Left

* * *

><p>"Danny!" The flash of ectoplasm around him and the sizzling electricity covered Sam's scream, as the portal's energy flared up and electrocuted him. Vaguely, he heard someone screaming, wondering if that was himself or is it just the piercing scream the wind from his right gave out. He felt coldness passed over him, as his legs gave out and he kneeled on the cold portal's floor. To his right, he could feel energy emitting from the unknown place that glowed purple. He turned, and stumbled out to the side with the warm yellow hue that fluorescent lights in the lab casted on the walls, and went unconscious.<p>

_ "Danny!" The flash of ectoplasm around him and the sizzling electricity covered Sam's scream, as the portal's energy flared up and electrocuted him. Vaguely, he heard someone screaming, wondering if that was himself or is it just the piercing scream the wind from his right gave out. He felt coldness passed over him, as his legs gave out and he kneeled on the cold portal's floor. To his left, he could see the warm yellow hue that fluorescent lights in the lab casted on the walls. He turned, and stumbled out to the side with the cool energy emitting and glowing a supernatural purple light._

"Oh my gosh! Danny! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Sam asked him as soon as he opened his eyes. He felt fine, if not generally a lot cooler than when he walked home earlier that afternoon. September shouldn't be that cold… Right? He could only vaguely remember the shock that he just went through, and wondered if he was so lucky that he didn't get hurt at all. Knowing his luck, he probably did get a fatal injury or two.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam continued, exchanging a look with Tucker. "Because just now when you stumbled out, right before you were unconscious, you had white hair and green eyes. Like a—" Two white rings split at Danny's waist, one going up and the other down. "Ghost."

_Danny groggily rubbed his eyes as he hoist himself up from the cold stone floor. He was in someplace very unfamiliar, with the purple sky and neon green doors floating around. He wondered if the whole house was transported into another dimension again. It wouldn't be the first time that his father accidentally did it._

_ He felt cold, extremely cold; the temperature was cold enough to rival the temperature in the middle of the winter! He just wished there was something he could do to help. He was so busy contemplating where he was that he completely ignored the white rings that washed over him. As he walked around, he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness again because of his weak state. He could vaguely remember the vampiric ghost coming towards him as the two rings washed over his body and fell into a not-so-peaceful slumber._

"WHO CHANGED THE LUNCH MENU?" The Lunch Lady bellowed, phrasing through a bunch of tables and the meat flying to her.

"What should we do, Danny?" Tucker panicked, ducking next to his best friend as a streak flew over his head, blowing his beret off.

"Do you want a cookie, dear?" The Lunch Lady suddenly calmed down, offering some pastries.

"I don't know! Eh, going ghost?" Danny questioned as he let the rings sweep through him.

Danny went ghost for the first time in his school, his intention clear in protecting his friends and the people in the school. The ghost was defeated, and he had a goal. "I'm going to be a hero."

_"Where… Where am I?" Danny asked as he opened his eyes in an unfamiliar place full of green and gold decoys. The room he was in was fancily furnished, even to the smallest details on the most insignificant things. The mattress he laid on was really comfortable, and he wondered how long was he unconscious._

_ He saw a transparent blue lunch lady floating up his room. Wait—floating up? "GHOST!" He screamed, all the while white light washed over him again. This time, he finally noticed what the rings did to him._

_ It changed him into a ghost._

* * *

><p><strong>Boom. Part 2 coming up soon! ...Maybe.<strong>

**Reviews make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You're not a hero." She deadpanned, as Danny flipped past another ecto blast. "You should be dead. And you are." Another blast fired past him.

"I'm not— Maddie, just let me explain—"

"Stop disturbing the living, ghost. Stay dead!"

That was the last draw—after so much he had done for Amity Park, so many sleepless nights, so many failed papers—and that's what he received in return? A billion ghost hunters and his freaking _parents_ on his tail, trying to destroy him, forever.

He didn't know if he could be killed.

_ He didn't want to find out, either._

* * *

><p>Woah. Not very inspired lately. Ideas are VERY welcome!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**E is for Elope**

**Weird idea that popped into my head during school... Super busy, hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

><p>Sam was steadily drumming her fingers on the table when Danny spoke up suddenly, as if a genius idea just struck him.<p>

"Let's elope." He said quietly, startling Sam. She couldn't decide what she was more shocked at—the fact that he finally spoke up after such a long silence, or the fact that he just suggested they elope.

"We what?" She questioned, part of her hoping that what she heard was true.

"I say we elope—turn away from all this. I really don't know how celebrities deal with it all the time. I just know I can't handle it anymore."

"How about the ghosts? Where are we gonna go? And what about money? My family's money is limited now that my dad's planning his retirement… I mean, I could still get a few thousand, but after that…" Sam said, voicing her concerns.

"My parents, Valerie, and the Axion Labs… They're all good and smart people; I trust them completely to handle it. Plus I can send Dani over to pay a few visits once in a while… About the money," Danny turned to Sam, a mischievous grin on his face, "Remember my eighteenth birthday a while back?"

Sam nodded, wondering where Danny was going with this. "Of course I remember! The freaking world threw you a party."

"Well, yes…" Danny looked embarrassed, "But the world, as in the leaders, also gave me a gift. More like they needed someone 'neutral' to balance the world's economy, but a gift none the less."

Sam looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Well, what is it then?"

"Ten billion dollars." Danny said with a satisfied grin. _Three… Two… One…_

"What?!" Sam spit the word out, "But… But… But, how? What? Why? What?!" She was at a lost of words. She shook her head in denial. "This is not funny, Danny. Ten billion dollars—do you have any idea how much that is?!"

Danny watched on, amused. "Enough to get us a big house, and last us a lifetime? Well, assuming we're going into 'hiding' for that long. I just really want the media to die down a couple of years."

"Where—How did they even get this money for you? The United States is owing a freaking 14.7 trillion dollars alone."

"They needed a solution to Vlad's accounts. Frozen for years—but if they don't do anything soon, a couple countries' economy would collapse since DALV co. was basically their everything. In simpler terms, I'm now the executive of his companies. Who by the way funded the Guys in White. Totally didn't appreciated that, so the first thing I did was to disband them and—"

Sam put her hand on Danny's lips. "Danny, you're rambling again. Don't be so nervous, okay? I'm not mad." Sam said gently, moving closer to her fiancé.

Danny blushed as he ran his fingers through his stark black hair. "Okay, okay. Keep calm. I am very calm."

"Good." Sam punched Danny's arm lightly. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Heh, I wanted it to be a surprise! Not even my parents knew it yet."

"Well… I guess that's all right then. Are we really going to do this?"

"If you agree." Danny shrugged, "I don't see the point to do this if you wouldn't like it."

Sam beamed. "I love you, Danny. Let's do it." She smiled as their lips come together, knowing that they'd be together no matter what.

**Cheesy ending, I know. Ran out of time and all that.**

**Really don't know how much money is a lot, so I went with ten billion. (Because I'm broke and seriously don't know the concept of 'a lot' after a hundred dollars.)**

**Reviews make me post faster though. :)**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

**IT WAS RATHER AWKWARD **when the Mansons sat down on the leather couches and decided to speak to their daughter, Samantha Manson, about uh... Her relationship with the ghost boy.

"Honey, we just want to-" Pamela started, but was cut off abruptly by Sam.

"No mom! Isn't being a world-wide hero enough? How much more do you want? I don't care, I just want to be with Danny." She huffed, Pamela frowning slightly.

"We would approve him if he-"

"If he what?" Sam demanded. A slight squeeze on her should indicated that Danny has not left yet, despite his 'dramatical exit' a few minutes prior to this conversation. Turns out it was just an act for her parents.

"I don't know how to break this to you, but... Well, as charming as he is, Danny is dead." His father said, concern shone through his eyes.

Sam scowled. "He's half human."

"And half ghost." His mother added. "Which by definition, you are committing necrophilia. It's just... Wrong."

Sam scowled again. "There isn't any law in Indiana that states or bans necrophilia."

If anyone could see Danny right now, he would be blushing a deep red, (or was it green?) and looking rather offended.

"It's still wrong Sammykins. We just want the best for you."

"I know what I want! I don't care-"

Danny suddenly reappears, shocking the two adults in the room. After getting over their immediate shock, they frowned deeply at him.

"It's alright... Sorry for eavesdropping, but I think, Mr. and Mrs. Manson, if you really wish it, I can leave your daughter..." His said, a very conflicted expression on his face.

"Don't you dare-" Sam started, brushing his head away from her shoulder. "What is wrong with you? I thought you like me!"

"Love you enough to stay away from you and protect you." Danny bit his lip and continued. "Maybe your parents are right, Sam. What if I'm just a freak? Who wants a half dead boyfriend like me? You deserve someone better."

"What is wrong with you?" Sam started screaming. "I don't care! I don't want anyone else!"

* * *

><p><strong>AND CUT.<strong>

**Might continue later. We'll see. (I think I'm high on SADNESS and AGNST.)**

**Review me some more ideas so I can update faster!**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up with a jolt of pain down my back, head pounding and everything was spinning… And spinning. The last thing in my memory was a flash of green… Or was it?

Perhaps it was just a bad dream…

"Sam! Thank God, you're awake!" Tucker came into view as I squint to shop my vision swimming around. I looked around – purple drapes, dark room and the portion of sunlight pouring in. I looked at it with distaste.

"I HATE THE SUNLIGHT." I said as Tucker's concerned expression softened, sighed and went to close up the curtain.

"Do you… Do you remember what happened?" Tucker asked, rather nervously.

"Danny said that he had to go to a space camp in Florida, he left, we stayed a while longer in the Nasty Burger talking about "Dead Teacher VI"…" I frowned. After that was nearly all blank. Some snippets of the pavement, and a flash of green…

Wait, something's not right. Tucker's expression was both a little of relief and a little bit more concerned, but I don't have time to dwell on it right now. "Where's Danny?"

Tucker glanced at the curtains quickly, fist tightening. "You've had a concussion, Sam. It's been two days already. Danny's already in Florida."

Tucker seemed rather antsy, but I brushed it off. He's probably just worried for me or something.

Some voices rang outside my room. Some voices that belonged to… "Dash? Kwan? What the heck are you doing in my room?!" Those little… Pests! Who did they think they are?

Dash glanced at the tray in his hand, "Well, sleeping beauty. Welcome back!" He said sarcastically. "Sucks that they made me get your lunch." He shoved it on my bedside table.

"Enjoy your meal." He said mockingly. Tucker glared at him as he smirked and went out the room with Kwan.

* * *

><p><strong>AU. An apocalypse sorta thing. I have about 5,000 words written for this story-might post it someday.<strong>

**Can any of you guess what's happenin'?**


	17. Chapter 17

"What was that about? " I asked, thoroughly confused why the moron was being 'nice' with me. "I know my parents are on a business trip, but that doesn't mean that I have the permission to throw a party!" I waved my hand around. "And definitely not for our enemies!" I was confused, and the school bullies are all in my house. I was seriously getting agitated and ticked off.

As much as I disliked my parents, I didn't want to make my house a total mess. Letting everyone in my class to come and party? No way, definitely not my style.

"Woah there," Tucker raised his hands defensively. "'s not my fault here. You seriously don't remember anything?" Tucker searched my eyes yet again.

I blinked back at him.

"Nope. Let me explain then. Two days ago, after you were knocked out, the power went out for the entire Amity Park."

"So? That's no excuse for everyone to be trashing my house!"

Tucker removed his red beret for a mere second while he ran his hand through his hair.

"You see Sam, the thing is, the ghosts were running all over the town. There was an invasion." Tucker said with a conflicted expression on his face, as if he was debating something with himself.

"So everyone stayed in my house?" My eyebrows raised, "Isn't that rather weird?" I spoke. People could stay in their own houses! Since my 'true' social status is now revealsed, I doubt life would be the same for me after this.

"That's my fault." Tucker said, guilty. "We figured that the more of us together, the safer. All the mansions in Amity are occupied. I figured that you would much rather have people our age here rather than crying babies or screaming women." Tucker went on a tangent. "We got all the food we could, raided Marsh and Walmart, and I made sure that talented people are here with us. There's about 40 people here. Jazz, Valerie—"

I scrowled. "Dash? Kwan?" I asked.

"Football team. Great for protection. There's also a few of my nerdy comrades, Star, Paulina—"

"Paulina! She's a shallow witch and you know it!"

"Also an intern in the hospital, surprisingly. It was her and Star that took care of your concussion."

"Fine. But if she complain about her hair in my house, just once, she's out."

"Okay, okay. I'll be sure to tell her that." Tucker said, worried for Paulina.

Ghost invasions… My slow brain finally registered the fact.

"Where are the Fentons? It's a ghost invasion, aren't they going to tear them all 'molecule by molecule'?" I mocked Danny's dad, remembering and shuddering at the memories. When we were younger, every time Tucker and I visit Danny's house, his… Eccentric father would scream, shout, and run around to try and hunt ghosts. No one believed that ghosts exist back then. No even Danny or Jazz. That's until something happened and rogue ghosts started pouring into our 'lovely' town Amity Park.

Until something happened… Until what happened?

"The Fentons are out there in a ghost convention in Wisconsin. And I can't reach them through technology."

"Oh, all right." Distantly, I remember there's something peculiar about Wisconsin… Something to watch out for, something I should know. _But what?_

Tucker frowned a little, as if he expected a bigger reaction from me.

"Well then, call Danny! Our town is being run over, we could care less about his little space camp. Plus Jazz was always uninterested in the Fentons' inventions, at least Danny could keep us save with his limited knowledge until the Fenton adults come back."

"I… can't." I didn't know Tucker could get this nervous.

"Why not?"

"You know the Fentons. They never bring phones will them to trips. Ever."

"Danny's our best friend. You and I both know that he would bring his cell phone—"

"He didn't." Tucker cut me off as he took Danny's phone out from his pocket." He paused, and pointed at the table. "He didn't bring his laptop either."

"Oh. Well, isn't this great!" I said sarcastically."

* * *

><p><strong>A continuation of the last chapter. Some more weird stuff's goin' on in Amity Park...<strong>

**Please review! I'm uh, sacrificing my English finals for ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**G is for Goodbyes**

"So this is it? You aren't going to come back anymore?"

"Well, you know I'll definitely going to be back for visits... Thanksgiving, Christmas break, Easter... I'm still going to be here."

"But you won't live in Fenton Works anymore."

"Danny, we've been through this. I thought you were the one who told me to go for it!"

"I did, it's just-"

"Look, I told you this, but I'll say it again. I can always go to the community college-at least until you graduate. You know that despite how nerdy I am, family always come before my grades."

"I know, but Harvard has always been your dream..."

"..."

"There's no way you're giving up your dream for me."

"You gave up yours for Amity."

"I know. But you have already given enough, Jazz. I just, I'll, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. If mom and dad tries anything-"

"I can handle them. I'll be too selfish if I try to keep you all to myself. The world needs you too."

"For what? It's not like I can save anyone's life on a daily basis."

"You've already saved my sanity. I'd say that's pretty impressive. 'Number one psychologist in the country, saving one superhero at a time.'"

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me."

"Well, that's what younger brothers do."

"... Danny, I'll miss you so much. Maybe drop by sometime when you're at it?"

"Definitely. Once I figure out a way to Cambridge from the Ghost Zone, I'll drop by every weekend."

"And promise me that you'll at least try getting into MIT for astrophysics. I know you can do it. If you just try and pull your grades up for your junior and senior year, involved in more school activities and do well on the SATs..."

"Jazz. Stop. You know it's not going to happen. It was pretty obvious by the middle of my Freshman year. My future as an unemployed individual has already been set."

"Danny, you have to stop thinking like that. Just promise me, you'll try. You'll try your hardest."

"..."

"Promise me."

"Fine! I will. I promise. But don't get your hopes high."

"That's my brother."

"..."

"Well. I guess this is it for a while? As soon as I settled in, I'll call you. Plan for a trip to visit me soon?"

"Definitely. I still don't understand why you're arriving on the campus a month early, but I guess it's your choice. As soon as you settle down, I'll dig up a way with the infi-map. If I can't find a way, I'll make one."

"Quoting Hannibal now, eh? Nice. Either way, little brother, I love you. Be safe for me, eh?"

"I will. Don't worry. I'm unkillable."

"Don't get too arrogant!"

"I'm the most humble person on Earth. Don't worry."

"Of course. I'll see you soon?"

"Count on it."

**So my headcanon is that Jazz got in Harvard and she planned to move in during late July/early August for some pre-school year experience. (I'm actually writing this against a Harvardly prestigious brick wall. It's pretty nice here.) This is the summer Phantom Planet (Danny's rising junior summer) happened.**

**Jazz flew back after a bit to help with the chaos and the general apocalypse. And after PP, Danny's childhood dream was broadcasted and MIT did accept him for the "exceptional community service accomplished and the inspirational speech elaborating on the beauties of the universe". So the whole Fenton family moved to Cambridge, MA also for better researching equipments. Tucker was also accepted into MIT for Electrical Engineering and Sam into Harvard for Law School. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I is for Imprint**

**(noun.) Ghosts who haunt a specific place subconsciously, usually repeating events repeatedly but unwillingly. Also called 'recording ghosts' that are more just an image than rather an actual ghost.**

"Hey mom, I'm back from school! Can I drop by Sam's tonight after dinner?" Danny Fenton asked as he walked in his house and dumped his transparent backpack by the couch. Once the backpack strap left his fingers, it turned into wisp and disappeared into the air. He then walked into the family kitchen, scouting for something to eat.

The boy's ghostly fingers passed through the old fridge door, as if trying to open it. The door did not budge a single inch, but the boy seemed to be content as his glassy eyes scanned the contents inside.

Satisfied, he nodded to himself as he pulled out something. A transparent, see-through and barely recognized orange box. He unscrewed the lid and proceeded to drink.

Suddenly, he stiffened as if someone just gave him very grave news. Slowly, he put down the container to where the table is. The container disappeared the second his hand left it.

"Mom! I'm... I'm not Phantom, what are you talking about?"

His expression became one of horror as some sort of realization came to him, and his intangible features twisted together.

"No, wait, listen, I swear I'm Danny Fenton! Phantom can't shape-shift-you have to believe me, Mom!"

The boy started to hyperventilate, his fade out hands grasping the table. "You have to believe me, I'm your son-" His hand suddenly slipped into the counter, and his eyes widened marginally as he looked at his arm and back.

"Oh no. Wait, wait, just hear me out, okay? I can't explain everyth-"

The boy didn't finish as he doubled over, hands clutching tightly at his chest. Green ectoplasm was seeping through his finger, his face a pure portrait of realized betrayal.

"Mom... I'm your son..." He breathed out quietly, voice echoing. His form flickered, and with another blink of an eye, he disappeared into the thin air.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, I'm back from school! Can I drop by Sam's tonight after dinner?" Danny Fenton asked as he-<p>

"What is that?" The woman asked, wrinkling up her nose in distaste. She was new to Amity Park, and she was desperately in need of a new residence after the house she had bought earlier was destroyed in a ghost attack.

"Nothing, it's just an imprint. Supposedly the Fentons like to create all kind of weird stuff-I guess some 3D gruesome stimulations is one of them. On the bright side, they are willing to sell the house for an insanely cheap price." Another woman spoke.

"Ah. Can you fix that?" She asked. She wasn't sure who the Fentons are, but she heard an array of comments about those eccentric people during her time in Amity Park.

"Of course. It might just be from a projector, but seeing how they power all their inventions with ectoplasmic energy, I can just clean up the place with Ectoplasm Eradicators or something from the GIW before you move in."

"Perfect."

**Some feedback would be ****_very _****nice, thanks. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**T is for Trouble**

Danny never thought that being half ghost would alter his physique by _so much_. Sure, he got his ghost form with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, but he was always relieved by the fact that his human form is not really adversely affected by all of this. Sometimes his powers leaked through, but after the initial two months, he could pretty much control everything with no problem.

Except when he woke up with glowing green eyes one morning and _he just couldn't turn it off. _It's difficult to explain, but sometimes his superpowers work like a lamp. When he flip the mental switches, all his suppressed ghostly nature and powers come up and take dominance. Each power more or less entitles one switch, and he could control them separately. However, it definitely just wasn't one of his good days.

As the time to school approaches closer and closer, Danny had no choice but to hastily put on a pair of cheaply made sunglasses so that he could fly to school in time and prevent Lancer from blowing up again.

The rest of the day was horrible, anyhow. Lancer questioned him a few times too much, and Dash wouldn't stop teasing him about 'going blind'. His friends also asked him why and _when is it going to go away_, but he didn't have an answer for them.

He knew that it was just the start though. The fun hasn't begun yet. Danny could feel his powers going haywire under his skin-it was like a constant churning wave, and he had no way to stop it.

* * *

><p>The second day was even worse. When he woke up, his eyes more or less stopped glowing. It was still faintly green, but the annoying glow was finally gone. He was satisfied when he first looked at the mirror, but then took a double take when he confirmed that <em>yes, indeed, his hair was freaking white.<em> He checked and double checked, but he wasn't in his ghost form.

The hair was one of the few physical attributes that visually separates him and 'Phantom'. Now everyone was going to find out.

Danny paced around, panicking as his mother called him down for breakfast. Finally, Danny gave an exasperated sigh as he threw on a grey jacket, and got to school before his mother could say another word.

He promised Jazz that he would really try on his schoolwork. He promised that before she left for college. And a hero never goes back on his promises. Danny scowled as he unwillingly flew himself to school, ready for another day of torture and teasing.

* * *

><p>The third day didn't seem so bad, at first, in his opinion. His hair seemed to be raven black, and his eyes were baby blue again. Just the way he liked it.<p>

His other body parts weren't abnormal by any count, either, and he grinned at himself in the mirror in the morning, glad that the weirdness had worn off.

But when he opened his mouth to speak and tell his mom that he would just need another minute to get ready for school, a deep voice much like Dark Dan's greeted him back. Danny shut his mouth immediately, refused to utter another word.

He tried to avoid his friends the entire day, against the idea that he was slowly turning into the monster he hated. It was strange that there weren't many ghost attacks for the past few days-he didn't want Vlad to butt into his business and know what was going on with him lately.

But whatever was the case, Danny hoped that it wasn't permanent.

* * *

><p>The fourth day, Danny didn't even bother to get out of his bed when he first woke up. He checked his hair by pulling down his bangs-raven black. He checked his mental switch-his eyes weren't powered up at all-they were blue. Nervously, he whispered "testing, 1, 2, 3." to himself, and to his relief, his voice was once again normal. It even cracked in the end. He gave himself a satisfied nod.<p>

He breathed out slowly, ready to take on the day. Learning from yesterday, he didn't want to jinx himself, so he was mentally preparing himself for any nasty surprises. Still, he couldn't help but to hope that he would be 'normal' for once.

Getting off his bed, he tried to place his feet on the floor to support his weight. Except he didn't succeed. It was too late when he realized he didn't have any feet, or any legs for that matter. All that greeted him was his wispy ghostly tail when he fell down with an 'omph!'

"Danny, are you okay?" He heard his mother call as she went on the stairs to check on him. The steady thumps on the stairs didn't help to ease his nerves, either.

No matter what he did, he couldn't change back to a more humanoid form. The tail seemed to be more solid than normal, and it was like blue like the pajamas he wore the night before to go to bed. He wasn't even sure how it was possible for his lower body to go through such drastic transitions.

Danny more or less flew onto his bed, under the blanket, and pretended to be sick and tired before his mom opened his door and barged in.

"Hey, it's time for school, Danny. I thought you knew better." His mom said, looking at him suspiciously.

Danny gulped, reconsidering over the fact whether he should tell his parents his little secret or not.

**I actually don't even remember writing this, so it's probably just a product of 3am exhaustiveness. I'm posting it anyways-To the Power of Infinity is just my personally 'dump folder' for fun, little, messed-up drabbles like this. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them-especially yours, MsFrizzle and BrittneyluvsChrist! They make me really happy. :)**


End file.
